Involved With the Dragon Emperor
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru gets drunk and hooks up with Ryuga but will it just be a one night stand or will it turn into something more?


Hikaru sighed as she downed another shot work had been kicking her ass recently and she needed to unwind.

"Hey Hikaru I think me and Ginga are about to head home are you ready"Madoka asked coming up to her friend. Hikaru just looked back down at her drink still needing a bit more of the numb feeling.

"I'm gonna stay a bit longer i'll be fine though don't worry"she said faking a smile. Madoka just nodded and left. Once she was out of sight Hikaru walked over to the bar and ordered 3 more shots. Then she made her way over to a booth in the corner where she could drink alone.

"Those sure are some strong drinks"someone said sitting across from her. She looked up and was surprised to see a white head of hair. She had to blink a few times since her vision was a bit fuzzy but then she noticed it was Ryuga of all people.

"What do you care"she asked downing one of the shots.

"Just figured if you wanted to drink so heavily you should get the bottle"he said placing a bottle of jack on the table before taking one of her shots.

"I didn't ask for a drinking buddy"she said back reaching for the last shot before downing it. She just looked at the empty glass starting to feel a bit less stressed.

"Neither did I so just shut up and drink"he said pouring both of them a shot. He hadn't seen her at the booth he just knew it was secluded and he needed to drink. She looked at him for a second before taking one of the shots and holding it waiting for him to drink.

"It's not poison, at least not that I put in it"he said before downing his shot and putting the glass down. He looked at her as if he was challenging her and she easily downed her shot. It didn't even make her cringe anymore from the strong taste she had taken so many shots.

She slammed her empty shot glass down on the table and raising an eyebrow meeting his challenge. He poured two more smirking. If she wanted to play this game then so be it he would make it interesting. He clinked glasses with her before taking the shot. She looked at him trying to tell if he was drunk yet but she didn't see any signs of him struggling.

"Another"she said putting the glass down. They had 2 more shots together and she reached to pour another but Ryuga took the bottle away.

"You're done"he said back pouring himself another drink.

"I'm not drunk y'know"she said back putting her head on the table.

"Whatever"he said still keeping the bottle out of her reach. She just huffed and brought a finger up to circle the rim of her empty glass.

"You live close"he asked.

"Sure I have alcohol there c'mon"she said standing up quicker than she should have. She started to stumbled forward but Ryuga caught her.

"Thanks"she said straightening up and patting his chest. Then she let her hand linger realizing just how muscled he was. Her mind went somewhere it shouldn't have and she bit her lip. Ryuga saw this and the inner dragon inside him was raging and he tried to tell himself it was from the alcohol but the way she was biting her lip wasn't helping.

"You have a lot of muscles"she said looking back up with a clearly drunken smile.

"Let's get you home"he said trying to drag her out by her arm. Her soft slender arm which he wanted to feel against other parts of his skin and his lips. He let go quickly as if she burned him because he was appalled by these thoughts she was sparking.

"Cmon follow me"Hikaru said grabbing his hand in her own as she stumbled out of the bar. He looked down shocked she was holding his hands of all things. He just let her slowly lead him until they got to a nearby apartment. She got the door open surprisingly easy and he moved to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait don't leave"she said. He didn't know why he did it but as he looked at her he decided he couldn't resist and he stepped inside. He followed her into a bedroom he assumed was hers and saw her on the bed trying to take off a heel. Finally she huffed and laid back in the bed looking up at the ceiling. When she did this her already short dress rode up to where he could see a pair of red underwear. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he stood in front of her spreading her legs slowly trying to get a better view and gauge her reaction.

"Nice underwear"he said. This made her sit up but her legs remained opened.

"I never took you for such a perv taking advantage of me"she said but she was smiling.

"If I wanted to take advantage of you I would be here"he said standing in between her legs. Her face was looking straight at his chest which was to clothed for her liking.

"Then who's stopping you"she asked looking up at him and biting her lip again. That was all he needed to hear his lips were on hers and he was roughly kissing her. He was even shocked that she didn't resist she actually wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

The next morning Hikaru's head was pounding and the bit of sun that was coming in through her window made her eyes squint. Her head was pounding and she groaned as she rolled over. She had to get up and get ready for work but she was half tempted to call in. Then she felt the sheets a bit to against her skin and looked down and saw that she was naked.

"Shit"she mumbled putting her hands over her face. So her little drunken night with Ryuga hadn't been a finally managed to roll out of bed and while she was walking to the bathroom she felt strangely sore. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and groaned she looked about as bad as she felt. She didn't want to see that reflection anymore so she got into the shower hoping the hot water would help her recover.

When she got out of the shower she felt a bit better but she was still extremely sore. She just tried to ignore it and got dressed before taking some pain killers and heading to work.

When she walked in the door she smiled as she saw Tsubasa in Ryo's office which meant her boss was taking a day off. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him today.

"Hey Hikaru are you ok you look a little tired"Tsubasa said as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Fine just had a -"

"Long night. I know Madoka told me"he said finishing her sentence.

"It doesn't matter now i'm ready to work"she said moving to see what papers he was looking at.

"I just need someone to run this down to the bey arena. There should be one of the supervisors there prepping the ring and this is the modifications we need done"Tsubasa said handing her a few papers along with what looked like a scarf.

"The scarf too"she asked clearly confused.

"No that's for you to hide your little suck mark"Tsubasa said gesturing to her neck. Hikaru blushed and her hands rushed up to cover as much of her neck as she could. Then she mentally cursed herself there was no way she could play it off as a burn after her reaction.

"Your secret is safe with me Karu"he said laughing as he saw how red her cheeks still were.

"I better get to work"she said ignoring him and rushing to the nearest bathroom. When she got in there she saw it plain as day a big mark on the right side of her neck. She knew she should be furious after all how dare he mark her but instead she kinda liked the mark even though she would have to talk to him about his obvious placement. Then she shook her head that would mean what happened last night would happen again and she found that unlikely he hadn't even been there when she woke up probably already moving on to the next town. She had to admit though the night of passion was definitely one she would remember for a long time.

* * *

Ryuga was trying to get some training done in the nearby forest but L-Drago just didn't seem to listen to him. He couldn't control the bey the way he normally could and he had been at it for so long that it was getting dark outside. He couldn't seem to focus or get last night out of his head. He had let his primal desires take over and he didn't regret it by any means but he was getting irritated that he couldn't get Hikaru out of his mind. He had been pleasantly drunk and she had been plastered so he was sure that was all it was. Just two lonely people letting out some serious sexual frustration. As he reached to scratch his back he remembered the scratches she had left him covered in and he smirked. He had done damn well and he knew it and she wasn't to bad herself. He wanted to feel her against him again and hear her surprisingly loud moans as he thrust deep inside of her. He had made up his mind he wanted her and what the dragon emperor wants the dragon emperor gets he thought smirking as he walked off towards her apartment. When he got there he froze how would he explain coming back to her doorstep when he hadn't even stayed long enough to see her wake up this morning.

Then he smirked with as rough as he was with her he was sure she would be struggling to walk and he had to see that. He tried opening her door but it was locked and after knocking he decided she must not be home yet.

"Window it is then"he said going over to the window which he pried open. He would just wait for her here hopefully she didn't keep him waiting to long.

* * *

When Hikaru finally stumbled home it was dark out and she was exhausted. She struggled to even put the key in the hole and turn the lock but somehow she managed. Right now she just wanted to strip out of her uncomfortable work clothes and collapse on her bed.

"It's about time you showed up" someone said which made her jump. Once she realized it was Ryuga she calmed down a little bit but was still confused.

"Ryuga you scared the shit out of me"she said throwing a shoe at him. He easily dodged and calmly rose from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Sorry"he said shrugging. Hikaru just narrowed her eyes obviously he wasn't sorry.

"What are you doing in my house how did you even get in"she asked. She knew she had locked the door that was something she always made sure to do.

"The window"he said like it was the most casual thing.

"The win-"she started talking but decided it wasn't worth it. "Nevermind"she mumbled under her breath. She was much too tired for this right now.

"You know you were much more hospitable last night"he said giving her one of his toothy grins. She just blushed this man knew how to push her buttons.

"If you want to talk about last night why don't you explain this"she said ripping off the scarf to reveal her still irritated and noticeable hickey. Ryuga continued to smirk obviously proud of himself but he was going to toy with her a bit.

"It's called a hickey"he said back. At this point she realized what he was doing. How dare he toy with her of all people, what a smartass.

"I meant why is it on my neck"she asked trying to remain calm since he was obviously trying to get a rise from her. What a sadistic fuck but at the same time he was a handsome sadistic fuck with the sculpted body of a god.

"I left it there. You seemed to like it last night. Did you bring food"he asked. She was confused by his change of subject but was relieved he didn't want to keep talking about her reaction to their incredible night. She had done some things in the heat of the moment she didn't want to be reminded of.

"No I already ate besides it's not my job to feed you"she said going into her room. She groaned when he followed her but she wasn't surprised.

"Wow you made the bed and everything. Wanna tear it up again"he asked in her ear. She blushed and moved away. She couldn't let the dirty thoughts come back now or she wouldn't be able to resist him.

"I'm trying to change"she said back as she held her pj's to her body.

"Go ahead it's nothing I haven't seen before"he said leaning against the wall giving her one of his trademark smirks which was filled with cockiness.

"Back off you pervert"she said going into the bathroom and making sure to lock the door. Once she was changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts she walked back into her room where he was waiting on her bed twirling something around his finger. She looked in horror as she realized he was holding her red panties from last night.

"Looks like you forgot to clean this up"he said smirking as he looked at it then back to her. "Never took you for the naughty type but you sure proved me wrong"he said before letting her snatch the panties from him.

"You keep talking about last night so you should know just how naughty I can be"she said with a hint of a smirk on her own face as she bent over to pick up the underwear she "accidentally" dropped. He was shocked but he liked the change in attitude.

"Actually I think I forgot care to re-educate me"he asked coming up behind her and giving her butt a rough squeeze.

* * *

When Hikaru woke up this time she was totally naked again but this time she looked down and saw a puff of white hair laying on her stomach. It was obviously connected to the dragon emperor who currently had his arms wrapped around her waist and was holding onto her tightly even for someone who was asleep. Hikaru just looked down at him petting his hair which was surprisingly soft. She couldn't deny it now she had slept with the brooding dragon emperor yet again and this time she was completely sober so she couldn't just chalk it up to being drunk. She slept with him because she wanted him and that scared her. She looked at the clock instead and her eyes widened she was late for work.

"Stop moving"Ryuga mumbled hugging her tighter. He was still exhausted from their long night and he just wanted to sleep surrounded by her wonderful flowery scent.

"I have work"she said reluctantly squirming out from under him. She didn't want to leave and she was still tired but she had a big tournament to plan for and she needed to finish up all the final plans so everything went on tomorrow without a hitch. He let her go but turned his head to her clock scowling. Hikaru couldn't help but smirk it was as if he was trying to destroy the clock with just his glare. She took one last look at him before going to the bathroom to shower. She was just showering like normal when she felt someone step in behind her and she felt hands on her hips.

"Ryuga I can't"she said trying to move away.

"Why not"he asked nipping at her neck which made her moan. She felt her knees getting weak but she had to stay strong she needed to get to work.

"I'm already late"she said trying to back away but his strong grip held her in place.

"Exactly so what's 20 more minutes"he asked moving his hands lower. She leaned onto him for support as he slipped two fingers inside her and that was it. She was going to be late and she didn't care anymore all that mattered right now was what they were about to do.

* * *

When they were done she stepped out of the shower and actually got dressed this time. Hikaru hurried and dried her hair the best she could before stepping outside with Ryuga behind her. She was practically running as she went to work and Ryuga seemed to be following showing no signs of struggling.

"Are you following me"she asked finally turning around to look at him.

"I'm going to train. Good sex doesn't turn me into a lovesick fool"he said and he sounded serious but he had a hint of a smirk.

"Oh so the sex was good"she asked now teasing him.

"Maybe"he said kissing her roughly on the lips. She was shocked but when she finally started to kiss back he pulled away and left her with a cocky grin on his face as he walked off. Hikaru just blushed looking around if any of her friends had seen that they would kill wasn't really sure what she was getting into but she didn't care either whatever it was was nice. As she walked into the WBBA she had a huge smile on her face until she saw the chaos that was her work. There were people blading in the new stadium when they shouldn't be, Yuu chasing some other bladers, and paperwork everywhere that had apparently been knocked over. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later that night Hikaru pushed a piece of hair out of her face as she looked over the final plans for the tournament and she noticed that Ryuga's name was on the list of participants and she rolled her eyes. Everytime he was involved in a tournament the ceiling had to be replaced after if there was even any left to replace. As soon as she thought about him she thought about the last few nights and even this morning. She found herself biting her lip as she wondered what would happen tonight. Maybe he wasn't coming back tonight it's not like he had to. She just frowned as she walked home she wasn't supposed to hope for him to be there she used to be terrified of the man. But when she got to her door she had to try really hard to suppress a smile when she saw him leaning against it.

"Decided not to try the window this time"she asked as she got to the door. He just hmmphed as he got off the wall where he had been she saw a grocery bag in his hand and was shocked when he took it into the kitchen. She just stared at him Ryuga was not really about to cook in her kitchen.

"Don't gawk go change"he said before pulling a pan out of her cabinet. She ignored the fact that he was so familiar with her kitchen he must have went through it the other day. She just went into her room and stripped out of the uncomfortable blouse and skirt. Once she was out of that she put on short pj shorts and a thin tank top. She had brought home some paperwork from work but she just sat it on the bed deciding to look at it later. For now she had to go see what the delicious smell coming from her kitchen was.

"Smells good"she said walking into the kitchen where he was setting her small table. She plopped down into the chair and closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent.

"Don't be dramatic"he said rolling his eyes. She didn't say anything but she took a bite of the meat and nearly moaned it was seasoned perfectly.

"It's really good"she said.

"It's nothing"he said turning away. Hikaru was going to tease him about the shade of pink his cheeks were turning but she was starving and his food was much too good to not devour now.

"Where did you learn how to cook like that"she asked when she was done.

"Taught myself"he said as he took her plate to put in the sink. Hikaru just continued to stare in disbelief Ryuga the great dragon emperor could cook and also clean and he was doing that in her apartment. He was handsome, great in bed, and could cook where had he been all her life? Then she frowned he wasn't in her life like that this was just a fling and he would leave when he was done with her. There was no point getting noticed her change in mood but he didn't know what he did to cause it.

"I have work to do"she said instead going into her room and sitting on her bed. She hadn't gotten very far on the stack of papers when he came into the room. He seemed to hesitate before sitting on the bed.

"You work way to much"he said as he looked at the papers over her shoulder.

"This is the kind of work that goes into planning a tournament. I have to make sure it runs smoothly especially with Ryo not here"she said not even looking at him. That was partly true but she was also a bit of a workaholic who threw herself into her work to avoid her problems like her growing feelings for Ryuga she thought might be more than just sexual.

"Fuck him it's his job"he said as he started rubbing her neck. "You're tense"he commented as he dug into her neck trying to massage the knots out.

"I saw that you were in the tournament"she said instead trying to change the subject.

"I'm not just in it i'm going to win"he said back as he continued to work on her neck and shoulders.

"Can you at least do it without blowing the roof off the place. I'd rather not have to replace another roof"she said as she put her papers to the side. Ryuga's massage was really starting to relax her and she was closing her eyes.

"I could be persuaded"he said back as he started kissing her shoulders.

"Ryuga i'm tired"she said back. She expected him to continue trying but to her relief he stopped. But then he got up and she was disappointed she hadn't expected him to leave over something so stupid she wanted him to then he turned off the light and took off his shirt and pants before slipping back into bed pulling her down with him.

"I still have work to do I-"she tried to talk but he shushed her.

"You need to sleep"he said as he started playing with her hair. She knew he was right she was too tired to even function and the massage he was giving her scalp right now felt great.

"Thanks"she managed to mumble before drifting off to sleep. Once she was asleep Ryuga continued to play with her hair a bit longer just letting the feeling of her hair between his fingers calm him. He had to be losing his mind he never cooked for anyone and he was also here for the third night in a row but with no sex this time. Yet he was content just being there he had to be losing his mind.

* * *

When Hikaru woke up she felt extremely relaxed and she hadn't even remembered falling asleep. She looked around groggily but Ryuga was nowhere to be seen. She got up and walked into the kitchen where she was relieved to see him cooking again.

"What's for breakfast"she asked going up behind him and hugging him.

"Hello sleeping beauty I thought you would never get up"he said smirking.

"I was tired and now i'm hungry"she said playfully nipping at his shoulder.

"I don't know why I should give these eggs to you"he said back holding a plate of them over her head.

"Because I want them"she said looking up at him hopefully. He looked at her skeptically and she could tell that wasn't going to be enough. "Plus I need a shower before the tournament I was going to invite you to join me"she said smiling at him. She could already feel the growing bulge in his underwear and she knew she had him.

"I guess I need to look good for my victory"he said handing her the plate. Once their meal and shower were done Hikaru went to her drawers to get dressed.

"Did Tsubasa mention to you the prize for winning the tournament"Ryuga asked as he watched her get dressed.

"Same money as always"she said as if it was obvious. Why would he suddenly bring that up anyway?

"And a hot springs getaway for two"he said. Hikaru was shocked surely he wasn't suggesting she be his plus one? She wouldn't refuse in fact it sounded great but she didn't get why he was asking her. "But to win I may need some good luck"he said snatching a pair of panties out of her drawer.

"Hey give those back"she said blushing as she tried to snatch them away.

"For luck"he said back smiling as he stuffed them into his pocket.

"Fine but if you show them to anyone i'll murder you myself"she said back trying her best to glare at him and look threatening but it didn't seem to work.

"Come on we better get to the tournament"he said instead as he walked to the door. Hikaru realized his hands were in his pocket and she rolled her eyes that pervert was holding onto her underwear.

"You know I looked at the participant forms and there are some pretty big names in it"Hikaru said as they walked.

"Maybe i'll actually have some fun crushing them all"Ryuga said with an evil smirk on his face. It was nothing like when he was possessed by L-Drago but it was still menacing.

"Ginga will be there too"she said looking at him to gauge his reaction. She didn't notice much besides a small twitch of his lips.

"Not sure if I can keep good on that promise about the roof"he said back as he looked at her seriously. She frowned knowing his and Ginga's battles were always wild and destructive.

"Just don't lose"she said back knowing he would do whatever it took to win.

"Have faith"he said back before kissing her . She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he finally pulled away her lips were slightly puffy because of the intense makeout session.

"I'm gonna go get ready"he said pulling away.

"Good luck"she said back before going inside the WBBA to look for her friends. She could have went up into the suite where Ryo normally sat but she prefered being down close to the action. As she walked away she was irritated at her own foolishness what if someone had seen her kissing Ryuga right outside of her work of all things that was extremely unprofessional.

"Hey Hikaru come sit by us"Kenta said waving to her. She smiled and went to sit by where Kenta, Yuu,and Madoka were sitting.

"Hey Hikaru I haven't seen you in days"Madoka told her friend as she sat down.

"Sorry i've been busy"Hikaru said which wasn't a total lie but she was definitely going to leave out the part about her nights with Ryuga.

"Same anytime a tournament comes into town I get swamped"Madoka said slumping down. Then the DJ's voice was heard.

"Alright everyone let's start this first match with a bang the first match will be the Dragon Emperor Ryuga vs. Tetsuya"he announced.

"Eww it's the crab freak"Madoka said trying to scoot away.

"I didn't know Ryuga was gonna be here this will be great"Yuu cheered.'

"I hope I don't end up against him"Kenta said sounding slightly worried. Hikaru just watched Ryuga had this one in the bag but he better watch out she knew Tetsuya was known to pull some dirty tricks. She had to stifle a laugh though when L-Drago knocked Mad Gasher out of the ring within the first few seconds of the match.

"Whaaa crabby crab"Tetsuya said dramatically falling on the ground. Ryuga just caught L-Drago in his hand that wasn't even a sufficient warm up. Ryuga looked over at Hikaru for a moment before turning to leave.

"Show off"she mumbled as her friends talked amongst each other.

"That was amazing"Kenta mumbled.

"Yeah Ryuga's as strong as ever"Yuu said back smiling. The rest of the tournament went on until Ryuga beat Captain Capri to get into the finals.

"I'll be back"Hikaru said excusing herself. Once she was out she went backstage where she walked up to a tech.

"Miss Hasama everything is going well so far"he said smiling. She nodded pretending to care before asking what she really came here for "where's Ryuga".

"Third room on the left"he said back. "Oh and watch out I've heard about his temper"the tech called after her. She didn't listen though she just kept walking before opening the door and walking inside.

"I told you to-"Ryuga stopped taking when he saw her and his scowl was replaced with an animalistic smirk."Miss me"he asked instead walking to pin her against the door.

"Just came to wish you luck the finals will most likely be against Ginga"she said trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Finally a match that might last more than five minutes"he said back.

"You think you will beat him in less than five minutes that's cocky even for you"she said back raising an eyebrow. Surprisingly she found his cockiness extremely sexy.

"I might if i'd had a real warm up with these other losers. Maybe a different kind of warm up would help"he said grabbing onto her hips. Then he moved his lips to bite and kiss her neck.

"N-now in the locker room"she asked shocked.

"Why not we still have time. Just try to last more than five minutes"he said smirking as he squeezed her hips.

"Now you're getting really cocky"she said back before he picked her up. "By the way i'm not wearing any underwear"she added before kissing him again. Ryuga growled before pinning her arms above her head.

* * *

"Now that was a real warm up"he said as he got dressed. He was extremely proud as he looked down and saw her sitting down struggling to breathe. Once she caught her breath she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"You better not lose"she said back before kissing him on the cheek and leaving. When she got back to her seat she sat down like nothing happened.

"Where were you Hikaru"Madoka asked.

"Yeah you were gone forever you missed most of the last match"Kenta added. Hikaru tried not to tense or show any signs of distress.

"There were some issues to deal with backstage"she said. Inwardly she was smiling that was a believable lie after all her and Tsubasa were running this tournament since Ryo was gone.

"How did you get that bruise on your neck"Yuu asked innocently pointing out a hickey on her chest. HIkaru resisted the urge to slam her hand over it.

"Oh I bumped it against something at home"she said casually shrugging. "Look the match is starting"she said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Man Ginga better not mess up Pegasus to bad"Madoka said turning her attention back to the match. Hikaru let out a sigh of relief and put a hand over the mark she was getting careless first with the makeout session before the tournament now this. She was always so careful what was Ryuga doing to her?

* * *

When the match was over Hikaru had to try really hard not to cheer Ryuga had won. It had been a long battle but Ryuga was standing with the DJ looking cocky as ever.

"Ryuga now that you won who will you be taking to the hot springs"the DJ asked.

"She knows who she is"Ryuga said before walking off. There were many gasps from the crowd and a few girls screaming.

"You heard it folks who is the girl who managed to catch the dragon emperors eye"the DJ yelled.

"Wow I never thought Ryuga was the romantic type"Kenta said shocked.

"I didn't even think he liked people"Madoka said back.

"Now we gotta see who it is"Yuu said running off as if he was searching for the answers.

"Well I have to go talk to Ryuga to give him his prize"Hikaru said standing up.

"Good idea Hippity Hop you can ask him who he's taking and tell us"Yuu said smiling.

"I doubt he would tell me"Hikaru said before walking off. Ryuga must have lost it announcing something like that to the world. If his fanclub found out they might have her head. Plus Kyoya fans would be relieved to know she wasn't with him but they were strictly friends. Not at all like her and Ryuga and she wasn't sure what they were anymore. When she walked over to him he was flooded with fans.

"Ryuga who is this mysterious girl"a reporter asked. Ryuga just sneered and pushed the microphone away.

"It's not your business"he said before turning to walk off. Then he saw Hikaru shoving her way through the crowd but so did the reporters.

"Miss Hasama are you Ryuga's plus one"they asked turning on her.

"I'm bringing him the tickets"she said back shoving through the crowd to Ryuga presenting him with 2 tickets.

"Everyone back up before I unleash L-Drago"Ryuga yelled. The reporters didn't hesitate they were gone before he even pulled out his launcher.

"Shall we"he said gesturing for Hikaru to walk ahead of him. She rolled her eyes and smirked when she felt him grab her butt of course he had an ulterior motive he wasn't just being a gentleman.

* * *

When they got to the hotspring they checked in no problem and were lead back to a private area.

"If you need anything just let us know you are the only ones here all day"the manager said before leaving. Hikaru nodded and thanked him and when she looked back over Ryuga was already taking his clothes off.

"Ryuga"she said shocked. Then she relaxed that was the whole point of this was to relax.

"Hey I didn't win this for you to be clothed"he said when he saw her swimsuit. She blushed and was going to argue but decided against it the water looked so nice. When she was in he swam over to her.

"So you had a swimsuit on you must have known I was going to win"he said in her ear before nipping at it.

"Or maybe I was just going to come with Ginga if he won"she said back.

"Fat chance he wouldn't know how to please you like I do"he said back just as cocky before he captured her lips in a rough kiss. They were making out when Hikaru thought she heard rustling.

"Did you hear that"she asked.

"Probably just a bird"he said moving the kisses to her jaw then her neck. Then she heard whispering and she frowned. This time Ryuga stopped and pulled Hikaru to his chest protectively.

"I thought this was private"Hikaru said blushing.

"Come out now"Ryuga snarled as he finally pinpointed the whispering. Finally Yuu, Madoka, and Kenta finally stepped out.

"Hikaru"Kenta, Madoka, and Yuu all said at once. HIkaru blushed and sunk down further into the water. Her face was red as a tomato and Ryuga pulled her closer irritated now. These brats were ruining his prize.

"I don't remember inviting you"Ryuga said glaring at them.

"We...we just wanted to um wanted to see who your girlfriend was"Madoka explained looking everywhere but at Ryuga.

"Hippity hop you tricked us"Yuu said back.

"Can I at least get dressed"Hikaru asked looking at the three of them. She was over the initial embarrassment and she was irritated this wasn't a free show. The three of them turned away and Hikaru looked at Ryuga one last time before pulling away.

"You know I could just scare em away"Ryuga said frowning. Hikaru laughed but got out anyway.

"That won't be necessary"Hikaru said as she got dressed. Ryuga reluctantly did the same and then looked back at the three cock blocks.

"You can turn around"Hikaru said. The three did and they looked at Ryuga wide eyed then at Hikaru.

"So….how long has this been going on"Madoka asked motioning from her to Ryuga.

"About a week"Ryuga said putting an arm around Hikaru. Hikaru looked up at him shocked he was actually telling them.

"Wow we um Hikaru why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend"Madoka asked looking to her friend as if she was offended they told each other everything. Or at least Madoka told her everything.

"Yeah she does now get lost"Ryuga said back.

"Sorry Ryuga"Kenta said. Madoka and Yuu nodded as well before they all ran off.

"Now where were we"Ryuga asked turning back to her.

"So um i'm your girlfriend now"Hikaru asked completely shocked.

"If you want to be the girlfriend of the great dragon emperor"Ryuga said back. He looked at her trying to read her reaction and was glad when she smiled.

"I mean I guess"she said laughing. He smirked knowing she was just teasing him and started to pull her shirt off.


End file.
